


Childhood Revision

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Finwë was there, he probably would have laughed at how similar Maglor was to his father as a child, both in stubbornness and artistic obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Revision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, Challenge "Revision".

“But Atar, I need to finish this!” Maglor cried and rubbed his eyes, as Fëanor picked his son up and moved him away from the desk.

“I think you need sleep more than you need to finish revising that piece, for now,” Fëanor said.

Maglor shook his head as he was placed in the bed. “I want to finish it now! If I leave it until the morning, Celegorm will want me to play with him and I’ll forget all about what I wanted to do with it.”

“Hush,” Fëanor said. “If it means that much to you, I’ll keep Celegorm busy in the morning so you can work on your piece. But for now you need to go to bed.”

“You promise?” Maglor looked up at his father. “You’ll take care of Celegorm so I can finish? And you won’t let him distract me?”

“I promise.” Fëanor stroked his son’s hair as Maglor finally finished crying. “I’ll keep him busy, as long as you go to bed now. Do you promise me you’ll go to bed and not try to sneak out and work on your music more tonight?”

“I promise.”

Fëanor smiled down at his son as he fell asleep.


End file.
